omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shekinah
|-|The Three Wise Men= |-|Shekinah= Character Synopsis The Three Wise Men are mysterious beings from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. During important junctions in the story, such as the destruction of Ouroboros and the aftermath of the battle with Maya, they forcefully interrupt whatever is happening to contact the surviving members of the Investigative Team, who have become capable of deciding the fate of the Schwarzwelt and Earth by extension, to introduce themselves and present their intentions. They explain the history of the Schwarzwelt: the world was once populated by an advanced civilazation not so different from humanity before its members fell victim to their own corrupted desires which generated the Schwarzwelt and brought about their own extinction. Finally, they show total spite and disgust in New Chaos, referring to Jimenez and the protagonist as the two demons that remain. In all New routes, after a brief exchange, they merge with the cosmic fruit, becoming Shekinah, their true form. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A Verse: 'Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: '''Three Wise Men, Shekinah '''Gender: '''Female as Shekinah. Male as The Three Wise Men '''Age: '''Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) '''Classification: '''Feminine Aspect of YHVH, Godly Spirit, Demon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 10), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of God’s feminine aspects), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely, and is likely reliant on his true self to some degree), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Shekinah is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons far weaker than Shekinah are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Holds complete control over all souls across the infinite Multiverse created by him, and is capable of controlling their flow or reincarnating them after their destruction, as well as using them to override entire Multiverses with new ones), Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable enemies with Voice of God, bypassing all kinds of resistances and durability), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating and manipulating all concepts that comprise the world and define its past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Shekinah can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality on a fundamental level), Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Attacks that pierce all resistances with Inferno of God, Ice Attacks that pierce all resistances with Hailstorm of God, Lightning Attacks that pierce all resistances with Lightning of God, Force Attacks that pierce all resistances with Tornado of God), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Durability Negation (Can leave comparable enemies at the brink of death, bypassing all resistances), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Cloning/Duplication, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Healing (Can fully heal with Mediaharan. Satan, who was a mere aspect of his, was capable of instantly healing all his wounds), Curse Manipulation, Invulnerability, and Existence Erasure with The Covenant, Resurrection Negation (Broke off Kazuya’s cycle of reincarnation from The Axiom) 'Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Represents the feminine aspects of YHVH, as such they should be on the same calibur as YHVH’s manifestations and Satan, whom is another powerful fragment of god that even Lucifer fears. Merged with The Cosmic Egg, of which allowed Alex and other normally weaker characters battle with Tadano after he fought Mem Aleph. Has The Powers of all gods who guarded the egg, including Zeus) 'Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse). Omnipresent across Space and Time (Lucifer and demons like him are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: High Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Perceives time unlinearly, existing throughout it's entirety and seeing the temporal flow from the beginning to the end and vice-versa) '''Weaknesses: '''If the source of her power, the Cosmic Egg, is stripped away from her and scattered into pieces, Shekinah will be vastly weakened and forced to split herself into three separate beings Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' * '''The Cosmic Egg: '''Key items needed in all routes near the end of the game. Mem Aleph reveals that she created the eggs and gave them to the Four Kings who were invading the earth. She states that they have the power of creation inside them and can rebuild the earth when combined with the Schwartzwelt. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Voice of God: Through his absolute word, Shekinah speaks that which is his desire and unquestionable command, sending an immensely powerful wave of energy towards his opponent, that will instantly bring his death on contact. * Miracle: Shekinah shouts "Repent", sending out a wave of energy that both rips away vast amounts of his foes' magical energy, but also leaves them at the brink of death (With 1 HP, in gameplay terms). Much like Voice of God, it is unavoidable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Religious Figures Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Males Category:Large Size Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Holy Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Curse Wielders Category:Healers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 2